


guided to the gallows

by FlowCloud (Envy_The_Homunculus)



Series: Character Sonnets [9]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Shakespearean Sonnet, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envy_The_Homunculus/pseuds/FlowCloud
Summary: A sonnet of Goro's first persona awakening.
Series: Character Sonnets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765969
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	guided to the gallows

What monster flails from the frail froth of my mind,  
  
As Athena burst from Zeus’s fractured skull,  
  
Took her own form, independent and unkind,  
  
And sauntered after warriors to cull?  
  
Your cruel shape is nothing of justice born  
  
But vengeance, the jagged-teeth in sickle-grin,  
  
The dizzying garb, and the broken horn  
  
Indicating the soul wounded within.  
  
Already I hear that ugly voice prate  
  
Of hunger, of hate, of all-consuming need;  
  
With spiteful words it drags me to my fate,  
  
Guided to the gallows by covetous greed.  
  
What creature rises from the id to choke me?  
  
Envious being, I name you Loki.


End file.
